Zombie Banana Peel
by IHateKuwabara
Summary: Kuwabara knocks himself out and everyone thinks he's dead, and they have a dumbass detective named The Detective working on the case. Very funny.
1. Whats Going On

Disclaimer- I dont own Anything  
  
A/N- Hi I share this account with my brother I'm Will he's Corey, anyway this was my first fic  
  
of all time. I remade it completely, and I renamed it, I think you'll like it. Bye  
  
Zombie Banana Peel  
By: IHateKuwabara  
  
Chapter One - What's Going On  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"NOOOOO" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs. " NO NO NO" Kurama said also screaming. "YEAH" Hiei said under his breath. "I hate you Hiei I hate you so very very much" Yusuke said while trying to block Hiei's veiw. "I'm going to win" Hiei said. "Not if I reset it first" exclaimed Kurama. The television goes black. "NOOOOO" screamed Hiei as he saw Kurama swinging the plug around. "Why did you do that I was winning" screamed Hiei. " Thats the piont" Kurama said.  
  
"Well at least you saved Yusuke the embarassment" Hiei said. "Shut Up" Yusuke screamed. "Don't be a poor sport.....you really suck at this game" Hiei said. "I'm going to put my foot up your ass if you don't st.." Yusuke was interrupted by the door bell.  
  
"I'll Get It" Yusuke said. "Hi can I come in I've got a clue to his death" said the Detective. "No you can't, bye!" Yusuke was interrupted by the Detective "Thanks" he said. "Get out of my house" Yusuke growled. "No I think i'll stay" said The Detective. "How can you play this game, when your friend, Kuwabara just died" The Detective said. "Like this it's easy, besides we already told you he wasn't our friend" Kurama explained.  
  
"Well anyway the clue I found was....... Bum Bum Bum Bum "Where's that music coming from anyway as I was saying the clue is um........ what was it again, ah yes the clue is this I love Lucy poster." He said holding it up.  
  
"Okay are you sure thats a clue to his death, or is it a clue to your insanity" said Hiei looking at it. "What I meant was this little stain of BBQ sauce on his shirt" said the Detective. "So what he was a pig, big deal" Kurama said. "Can you leave now?" Yusuke asked in a mad voice. "Yeah, but I'LL BE BACK" said the Detecive in a deep voice. "MWAHAHAHA."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
_Later That Night  
_  
"Here he is live in Tokyo it's The Detective" said the television vioce guy.  
  
"Thanks tv vioce guy" said J-Leno. "So Detective how does it feel to be investigating the biggest death scene in years" said J-Leno. "Yeah" The Detective said while looking dazed off."Will it make you happy if you solve this case" said J-Leno. "Yeah" he said still dazzed off. "What will you do after you solve this case" said J- Leno. "Yeah" he said dazzed off agian. "Well thats all the time we have today see you next time for this show" J-Leno said. The Detective's thoughts this whole time ( My God look at his chin can it get any bigger, it's like you can land a plane on that thing).  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_At Kuwabara's house_

"Yummy yummy yummy I love my chicken wings" the Detective said as some guy gets hit on the head on the TV. "Ha Ha Ha that never gets old" he said as he got up and saw Kuwabara was gone "I should probably tell someone..... oh well" he said as he started to raid the fridge, and when he shut the door, he saw Kuwabara standing next to him. "Ahhhhhhh" he yelled and got a GAINT frying pan, and hit Kuwabara in the head with it and then went to watch TV somemore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N - That was chapter one. I guess you are wonder why I named the story Zombie  
  
Banana Peel, you will find out soon enough I know It's strange but you'll understand it in the  
  
next chapter I PROMISE, but I don't know if i't will be any longer though.


	2. FlashBack

Disclaimer - I don't own anything  
  
A/N - I told you that you would understand this story in this chapter. The reason for that is the  
  
begging of this is a flashback from before Kuwabara's Death.  
  
Zombie Banana Peel  
By: IHateKuwabara  
  
Chapter Two - Flashback ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Fashback  
  
"Yummy yummy yummy" Kuwabara said. Munch munch munch. "I love my chicken wing, infact I love them so much I think I'll sing a song" he said. "I love them they are My Chicken wing friends, they are so yummy and juicy, and thats my chicken wing friend song" Kuwabara sang. "Oh thats making me hungry" Kuwabara said. "Oh no I eat all of them!!" Kuwabara said. "Oh no what am I going to do!!" Kuwabara screamed as he started to run around the house. "I know I'll go to the store I'm so smart" He said with his stupid laugh. As he starts runnig to the door of his house Slip. He sliped on a Banana Peel. He goes flying into the air and hits the celling, and goes black as his falls from the air onto his chair.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The next morning  
  
The gang just sitting around Yusuke's house with nothing to do. "Say I if your bored" Yusuke said Hiei said. "I" said Kurama&Hiei. "Well then lets do something" Yusuke said. "We've done everything to do" said Hiei. "It's times like these that I wish Kuwabara was still alive then we could watch Tv" Kurama said. "I have an idea" Yusuke said. "Thats a first" Hiei said. "I hate you Hiei" Yusuke said. " Lets go watch Tv at his house anyway" Yusuke said. "That's a stupid idea" Kurama&Hiei said. "You got a better idea" Yusuke said. "Lets do it" said Kurama&Hiei.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
When they were sneaking into kuwabara's house  
  
"Hurry up before we get caught" Yusuke said. "We finally get to watch tv" Hiei said  
  
After 15 min of Tv  
  
"Is anyone hungry" Yusuke said. "I am" said Kurama. "Not me" Hiei said. "Come on lets go raid the frige" Yusuke said. "Okay" Kurama said. "Ahhhhhhh" Yusuke said. "What is it" Hiei said, Rushing to his side. "It's Kuwabara" Yusuke said. "You mean they havn't cleaned up his body yet" Kurama said. .......ugh I think i',m going to barf" Yusuke moened.  
  
Barf Again on Hiei  
  
"You Bitch" Hiei said.  
  
Hiei Jump's on Yusuke, Kick, Punch, Snap  
  
"No that doesn't bend that way" Yusuke screamed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
A/N - Well that was chapter two I'll try to update as soon as I can but, I can't promise anything. 


End file.
